


The Prentiss-Hotchner Siblings Celebrate Evil Author Day

by Verity_Reigns



Series: Life with the Prentiss-Hotchner Siblings [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emily Prentiss is Aaron Hotchner's sister, Evil Author Day, M/M, drunken Star Wars night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Reigns/pseuds/Verity_Reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As my muse always seems to be ten steps ahead of where I need to be, I figured Evil Author Day would be a good time to preview a scene that's not going to be featured for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prentiss-Hotchner Siblings Celebrate Evil Author Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel evil posting a scene that's not even part of the story yet when I haven't updated in almost three weeks. (I have a good reason I promise) Luckily, "Phone Tag" the next story in this series is almost done so I'll have it out in a few days. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this little snippet.

"May the force be with you," Spencer called from the kitchen when he heard the door open.

"And also with you." Emily said in response leading her brother into the apartment. 

"Lift up your midi-chlorians."

"We lift them up to the Jedi." Emily called back, smiling as Aaron looked at her with a raised brow.

"I thought you had stopped rebelling against our catholic upbringing Em."

"Mocking something and rebelling against it are two very different things Aaron. Besides, you should actually be proud of me. That little exchange started because after saying the traditional call and response since I was able to talk I couldn't stop myself from saying 'and also with you' every time 'may the force be with you' was said in a scene. If anything it proves how devout I am."

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure mom would be happy to hear about your newfound devotion."

"Oh don't even start Aaron. After all, I wasn't the one who got into the sacramental wine and..."

Spencer chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Hey Em can you help me with the...Aaron, hi. Emily didn't tell me you would be joining us." Spencer said shooting a glare at his roommate."

Aaron shot Spencer an apologetic look.

"Jack's grandparents took him on a last-minute camping trip with some of his cousins and I had no other plans so I called Emily to see if she wanted to have dinner with me. When I told her that I would be alone all weekend she told me that I could either join you two for drunken Star Wars night or she'd call Dave and have him drag me out to a jazz club."

"I see. Well, I need Emily's help in the kitchen so why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable." Spencer said walking over and grabbing his roommate's arm.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no don't worry about it Aaron, Emily and I will be fine. Isn't that right Em?" Spencer tightened his grip on her arm and started dragging her into the kitchen."

"Don't worry Aaron we'll be fine. Sit down and we'll be out in a minute," Emily called over her shoulder as she was pulled from the room."

"How could you invite him without telling me?" Spencer shouted when they were safely out of earshot.

"Listen I know you're upset, but Aaron was all alone for the weekend and I didn't want him wallowing."

"I understand that but why didn't you just call Dave? Why did you invite him here? And most importantly WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Ok first of all when Dave drags Aaron out to Jazz clubs it's because he wants to flirt with the headliner and he usually ends up trying to set Aaron up with one of her friends. Given your feelings for my brother I didn't think that was a good idea."

Spencer shot her a withering look but nodded in agreement.

"Ok so I see why you wanted him to come but why didn't you tell me? You've broken one of the three sacred laws of drunken Star Wars night. All guests must be agreed upon in advance. It was your rule too. The first time I tried to bring Penny over you took her cupcakes and told her to get out. She wouldn't talk to me for a week."

"Yeah but I didn't know her then. The conversations that happen during drunken Star Wars night can't be shared with just anyone, you have to be able to trust the guest completely."

Spencer glared and opened his mouth to complain.

"Don't even try to tell me you don't know Aaron well enough to trust him Spencer. You already love the man and for you trust always comes before love. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you'd freak out."

"It's a bit late for that Em, I'm already freaking out."

"Yes but Aaron doesn't know that. If I'd told you before he might have seen how nervous you were and decided he wasn't welcome."

"Fine, I see your point."

"Good so does that mean drunken Star Wars night is still on?"

"Yes, but if you get to break one of the sacred laws then so do I. I'm not drinking."

"What? But Spencer..."

"No way Em, you know how I get when I'm drunk. There is no way I'm behaving like that in front of Aaron."

"Spencer you're adorable when you're drunk. Besides, the drinking games won't be as fun with just me and Aaron."

"Too bad Em, I'm putting my foot down."

Emily was about to start pleading again when a thought occurred to her.

"Fine Spencer you don't have to drink," Emily smirked. "I'm sure you'll easily be able to spend an entire night pressed up next to Aaron on the couch without alcohol to ease your nerves. You've totally got this."

Spencer paled and glared at Her.

"Dammit Emily I hate you so much right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad all mistakes are mine.


End file.
